


Zutara Month

by archergwen



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fireplace like Howl's Moving Castle if you squint, Labyrinth AU, New Years, Parents, Poetry, Prompt Fic, Snow Patrol reference, Zutara Month, Zutara Month 2016, fire-spinning, zuko and katara's kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 16,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9122899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archergwen/pseuds/archergwen
Summary: He won't choose another life, not if he can't spend it with her, watching her, basking in her glow, seeing her grow into someone even more wonderful.She'd climb an old temple of three thousand steps, carrying him the whole way, if it would mean she gets the next seven lives to see him smile.(some chapters have been re-arranged to be in order of prompt date, not date of publication)





	1. December 30th - Mistletoe

[Image Message 19/12/2016 15:02]

Look what Dad just bought!

[Reply 19/12/2016 15:02]

Oh ho!

You know, I don’t think I’ve ever been kissed under mistletoe.

[Message 19/12/2016 15:44]

What!? I will fix that at the first opportunity.

[Reply 19/12/2016 15:51]

Just two more flights!

***

Zuko’s arrival did not lead to kisses under mistletoe, in part because his plane had a minor attendants-stuck-in-traffic delay, and also because it was three hours from the airport to Katara’s family home.

Oh, and Zuko fell asleep on the drive even with Katara enthusiastically singing along to The Decemberists. 

Her family quickly packed him off to bed when they landed. The morning was spent with breakfast, learning to place everything, keeping a dog underfoot and utterly charmed, and making coffee despite protests that he’s the guest.

When Katara runs out for more groceries, and invites him along, he doesn’t think anything of it when she steals a quick kiss in the foyer.

He misses her, missed her, so he steals his own kisses at the store - careful no one can see them and be annoyed.

The next day, the whole family gathers to pick out a tree - except the dog, of course, and Katara almost forgets her gloves, leaving Zuko standing in the foyer confused when she runs off but her grandmother smirks walking out to the car.

Katara appears in a cloud of blue, gloves in hand, and kisses him again in the foyer.

Having already been thoroughly welcomed, he can’t help letting slip a, “What was that one for?”

Katara’s grin widens. “It’s tradition,” and her eyes flick upwards.

“The mistletoe has been there the whole time? I got my first mistletoe kiss and didn’t even know!”

She kisses him again, and then hurries out the door before Sokka can investigate. Zuko follows at a more sedate pace, keeping his stupid smile to himself. This holiday season will be fantastic, and it’s not even Christmas yet.


	2. December 31st - Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _May you all have peace in the coming year, and deep-abiding joy._

“Hey, wake up.”

“mmmrph”

“Seriously, wake up.”

Katara burrowed deeper into the crook of Zuko’s arm. “No.”

“It’s almost midnight!”

“s’nothing special about midnight.”

He unmuted the small television playing across the room. The sudden noise disoriented Katara, but she quickly processed and realized the countdown to the new year was about to begin.

“s’dumb. My dad always celebrates the New Year on Irish time, at nice, respectable, seven pm, and then we play board games until we pass out.”

As someone way too perky on their screen shouted “ten,” Zuko pushed Katara up to look in her eyes. “Do you not want to?”

She blinked, bleary from sleep, and shook her head. “I always want to kiss you. But honestly, this whole tradition seems a bit silly for a totally arbitrary date decision-”

He kisses her, softly, as the buzzer sounds, smiling into her lips as she melts into his. It’s sleepy, and quiet, and everything their existence together has been once they got a handle on the “together” thing.

She sighs as she sinks back into the crook of his arm. She’ll be asleep soon enough, so his picks his book back up.

They say that you have in hand when the New Year comes is what you’ll have more of in the coming one - or maybe he just read that online in a cartoon about animals.

Either way, if the new year is full of peace, full of Katara, then he will be most content.


	3. January 1st - A New Year

“It’s a new year.”

Katara, still young with faith, so full of bright hope even living on ice at the edge of the world, looks up at her grandmother. “Is this the year the Avatar comes back?” Is this the year her people will be safe, and she can think of more than survival?

Kanna rests her hand on her granddaughter’s shoulder, as pride fills her in equal measure with fear for this young child’s innocence. “We’ll see, my dear. Now hand me what needs stitching. You ought to go play.”

***

“Happy New Year, my lord.”

A young prince without a mother, both eyes clear, nods at the departing servant, dismissing him so he can spend time with family.

Zuko watches the fireworks over the city and prays to Agni this is the year his father loves him. That this will be the year he’s not alone.

***

Neither really celebrate another new year until war is over.

Even then, they still hope it brings peace, for they never considered the difference between peace and peacetime until now.

Even so, the new Fire Lord - first to reign without war in a century - links his arms with the greatest earthbender in the world and the Southern Water Tribe’s waterbender, and smiles as fireworks light up the sky.

Later, Toph will make an exuse to drag Aang away - Sokka having vanished with Suki almost immediately after the fireworks began - leaving only Zuko and Katara there on the balcony.

He will smile softer, then, when she leans her head on his shoulder. He’ll bend his to hers, and they will whisper hopes, dreams, promises to the other until sunrise finds them.

It is a new year, and a most happy one at that.


	4. January 2nd - Fireplace

There’s a spirit in her fireplace.

Katara isn’t all that concerned about it, honestly. He keeps the fire going constantly with only the smallest need for wood. As long as the fire’s lit, he’s alive. She’s pretty happy with this arrangement. 

Sure, he’s over dramatic at times, but he’s her only friend in this town. She’s anonymous for a reason, on the run. She has faith in those working on getting rid of the men chasing her. Her brother wouldn’t fail her.

Anyway, the fireplace calls himself Zuko, and when she practices her bending in the living room he critiques her form. She’s vastly improved under his eye, adapting more traditional forms into more fluid movements. When he had a body, Zuko fought all sorts of benders, so his own form is mixed.

She scoffed at first, since only the Avatar can master all four elements, and she knows the guy so the position is filled.

Zuko, clearly using words he learned from his own teacher, berated her for thinking she had nothing to learn from other elements. After all, if she could entirely hold her own, she wouldn’t be on the run from an earthbender gang out to kidnap the last Souther Waterbender and sell her on the black market.

When retorts that she earned the title of master, he snapped, “That doesn’t mean you’re done learning.”

After that, she shut up and learned.

It took a couple of months for him to stop asking her to break his curse. Not knowing how it got established, she can’t do anything. It’s not like he’s knows either. They keep a nice existence.

Well, until a bunch of cars drive up one night in the middle of winter.

“Climb the chimmny.”

“What.”

“There’s a bunch of snow on the roof, and I can keep a fire high enough to mask your escape. I know this chimmny; I live here. There’s footholds. So climb. Your brother has all the stuff you care about anyway.”

She hesitated only a second, until tires screeched to a stop. She stepped over the fire - which lowered itself for her before roaring up, leaning forward both to obscure view and keep from burning up her oxygen.

With a prayer to Tui and La for her safety and his freedom without her, Katara climbs.

The door busts open with a yell and crash as she hoists herself out of the chimmny. Her fireplace shouts, playing the angry god. “Who dares disturb my lair?” Fire roars.

She’s crouched low, moving along the highest point, keeping out of sight, when the smoke stops.

“No.”

The snow on her roof hardens to ice. She plants her feet on either side of the roof and slices her hands down, angry, movements she’s seen Toph do a thousand times. The sheets of ice fly off the roof on both sides, cutting into the cars.

There’s a strangled cry, so she took someone out. The men pour out of her house, both doors, but the moon is high. Her arms lift up all the snow from her backyard, car wreckage and mooks included, and launch them over her roof onto her enemies out front.

She is the Ocean, the Moon, their rage and hunger. The Ocean, the Moon, they are - until you turn your back on them, until you anger them.

The men below, they’re earthbenders, steady, as long as the ground beneath them is.

She rips the snow out from under them all, then ices over them all. 

“You are why I can’t sleep easy. You are why I have to do without all I love.” Another layer of ice rushes over to hold them down even more. “You’ll stay here while my brother and his army of authorities rush here. If someone’s dead tonight, it is on you, and I will never forget and forgive.”

After a cascade of snow helps her off the roof, she leaves her burner phone on the dining table, calling her brother.

He picks up, but she doesn’t answer. She hears him frantically yelling her name and then barking orders, but she’s crouched in ashes, bent over a fireplace. Kindling in her hand, she sifts through the grey, searching, hoping for one ember that held on.

There.

She places a few small bits of kindling around it, trying not to smother it, and breathes on the ember. “Catch.”

The ember flares, bright, and then dies.

“You idiot. I didn’t ask you to burn out for me.”

There’s a thump outside that has to be Appa landing, and her brother’s exclamation, and-

“It was a gift freely given.”

There’s a face in the ashes, a face she thinks she’s seen in flames before.

“I die on my own terms. I wasn’t going to make it past you, anyways, I don’t think. You made a dying fire mean something.”

The face starts to fade and on instinct she reaches forward, tears wrapped around her hand glowing with the Moon’s promise of healing. 

She touches his left eye - 

-

\- an explosion of white - 

-

\- the sensation of flying -

-

\- yelling -

-

“Katara! A dude just appeared in your fireplace!”

“Zuko,” she breathes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one came so close to ending sadly. So close.


	5. January 3rd - Distance

_I’m miles away from where you are~_

She doesn’t know if there’s a straight line between her and-

Her thoughts cut off, a mocking voice inside -a cruel version of her brother- saying of course there is. All she has to do is put a finger where she is on a map, and draw a line to where he is.

But she can’t get there.

She feels so much more than leagues between them, distance easily eaten up by Appa’s speed.

There’s a sea of the things she didn’t say but should have, almost drowned by words and hurts she wants to take back.

But the world doesn’t work like that.

Her fingers hover over the place where he lives and breathes, where he works and thinks, where she isn’t.

She’ll lay down later in her cold bed, imagining some way, any way, that all this distance could be erased.

When she wakes, she’ll still be far away from Zuko.


	6. January 4th - Snowflakes

The uniqueness of snowflakes has always inspired her.

Each pattern, each design spirals and fractals in a new way. Nature has always been a better artist than her, but Katara isn’t even insulted. She learned to fight in wartime, rushed and pressed.

It’s been over four years since she earned the title of master in the cold North and then immediately ran off to save the world. In the time since things have calmed down, she went back, pretended she was learning the basics to strengthen her form.

A good friend beat a master only knowing the basics, for he had those perfectly and less options to choose from in the fight.

She learns that waterbenders have their own meditation.

She had watched that same friend teach a younger one to meditate while walking, clutching a flame in his palms and keeping it lit while the wind and air from movement. It was a form of study. (He also meditated without fire, to keep him calm.)

(When the he told the others that, and they stared at him, he smirked and added, “Imagine what I’d be like without it.”)

_~~(La, she missed his dramatic self.)~~ _

She didn’t immediately head there after saving the world. There were six months as something of a goodwill ambassador that she remembers, now, as some of the most embarrassing months of her life.

It takes time to get to know people, to know what their goals are, and yours. And all those things are different in war, when you’re something of a general, than in peace, when you’re now just the daughter of the Southern Water Tribe chief.

Master Pakku was glad to see her again, his step-granddaugher who helped him win back his first love.

He was even more surprised that she wanted to study waterbending, from the beginning. He gave her education to another teacher, who worked with younger kids.

There, Katara learned to meditate as a Pole waterbender would holding a snowflake in her palm and willing it to stay frozen.

It’s one of those afternoons in the heat of the midsummer in her eighteenth year, holding a snowflake, that Katara remembers the Avatar training, holding a leaf over a sand bucket with a ridiculous face as he tries to keep the flame in the center from consuming the whole leaf.

She remembers his teacher, breathing in time with candles, a stack of leaves knee-high next to him.

She thinks of a boy wandering the mountains, searching the clouds for a people he hopes still exist. When they went back to the first temple, to give his people the rites they needed, there were no children to be found.

She thinks of a boy, wandering red halls, leading his people, and realizes he must be a man now.

She keeps waiting for a wedding invitation. Everyone knows she’s in the North, officially there as ambassador to strengthen tribal ties, but mostly there for the bending. The healing huts were absolutely ecstatic at the benefits of bloodbending for their work.

Katara will always be proud of the good she wrought of a skill born in evil.

As it turns out, she doesn’t receive a wedding invitation, but she does receive official summons from the Imperial Court, an offer to consult on trade opportunities as well as similarities between bending styles.

(Uncle Iroh misses her.)

Her father doesn’t even really need a replacement, so she packs up her things and leaves for the Fire Nation, trading one official excuse to improve her craft for one to make tea.

She arrives in the middle of the Fire Lord having a private meltdown.

He’s pacing and ranting - and Katara is questioning Iroh’s directions - when he suddenly notices her and stops.  
“Hi. Katara here.”

“You are.”

An awkward beat passes, and then Zuko crosses the room in two strides and hugs her tight, almost lifting her off the ground.

“It’s been too long! How are you? Do you need a tour?”

“Yes it has; I’m doing well; and desperately. I think I misunderstood your Uncle’s directions to my room.”

“That, or he wanted to distract me. Apparently, I work too hard.”

Katara leaned back, one hand dramatically over her heart. “What, you? Never.”

“Ha ha, very funny.”

Her tour is as much sightseeing and storytelling as it is informative. She builds a map in her head of the palace around stories from his childhood, happy ones, ones of chasing his mother down corridors and parades of turtleducks. There are new memories, too, misadventures with Iroh and visiting dignitaries.

He’s stressed, and tired down to his bones, but he’s happy.

She’s glad.

“And this is the private training grounds, only for use by the royal family and guests. Toph leaves many a mark.”

Katara eyes the small moat running around the edges, peppered with boulders. “I’ll bet.”

“So what’s this I hear about you re-training in the North? You were already a master.”

Katara shrugs. “Yeah, but there were still things I didn’t know. I wanted to strengthen my foundation, and then practice my craft with other waterbenders.”

“For four years? You must really have wanted to avoid Aang.”

She sputters, then throws back, “Like you’d hang out with Mai if you broke up with her.” He starts, blanching, and takes a step back. “Oh. You did. I’m so sorry; I didn’t know.”

Zuko rubs the back of his neck. “Yeah. It was a while ago.”

There’s another brief awkward silence, then he adds, “Want to show me what you’ve learned?”

“If you think you can take it.”

“Oh,” his feet slip into stance easily. “I think I got this.”

She gives no warning, only throws the water up into the air, freezing it to snow. He starts to block, but is slowed as he notes that he can now pick out individual flakes. Her artistry has really improved.

Then, he’s covered in a mound of snow and she’s laughing.

Melting free is a simple task - because she allows it - and then they spar for real, trading blows not to harm but to probe at the limits of skill.

And when they both stand at the end, panting and sweating, outer garments cast aside, a glance is exchanged. 

It will be exchanged again when “tea with Iroh” turns briefly into Katara forcefully arguing Zuko’s point about land reform for him.

And again, when Katara actually ends up doing something about trade relations.

And again, and again, until once when the most natural follow up is a kiss.

Zuko didn’t ask for Katara to visit - indefinitely - just because Uncle missed her and wanted tea. He reached out for a friend with enough fire in her guts and steel in her spine to back him up when things needed to change, for her convictions rival his. She stayed because he pushes her farther, encourages her, wants to hear her shake the mountains with her voice.

And if, over the course of that indefinite stay, it turns permanent, well. 

Katara is a good ambassador.

And, as it turns out, a good Fire Lady.


	7. January 5th - Unexpected Visits

“Honora! What a surprise!”

The young woman grinned. “It’s Mother’s Day. I couldn’t miss this.” Her black hair was pulled into a low ponytail, as the high top knot she learned from her father doesn’t really fit in her car.

“How did you manage this?”

“Oh, you know, I drove.”

“You drove? That’s ten hours.” A beat. “You drove.”

Honora scuffed her feet on the floor. “Um.”

“Did your father know?”

“Mom, can you be happy I showed up for Mother’s Day eight hours early?”

She paused, considering, before opening her arms to her daughter. She waited until she was close, tucked into her shoulders, before adding, “so at what hour did you leave?”

“Mom!” Honora twisted around her so she was inside as she pushed away. “Can I unpack before the 3rd degree investigation? Is Dad around?”

“Yeah, he’s upstairs finishing something for work. I’ll help you with stuff. So when did you leave school?”

“She left at two this morning,” came her father’s voice from upstairs. “She talked the surprise over with me. Now, let’s get her stuff inside before me miss our reservation for brunch.”

“What?”

Honora and her father laughed at her expression. “Come on, Mom! Like I’m gonna drive home early and then we don’t go out.”

“Kuzon! Get the gifts!”

Her brother burst out his door. “WELCOME BACK SIS! You’re still the lamest firebender I know!”

“AND YOU’RE A LITTLE SHIT! Now get down here so I can hug you and we can take Mom to lunch.”

She turned back to her parents to see her mother facepalming while her dad stifled laughter. “Let’s just move your car into the garage. That will take much less time I think.” He put his hands on his wife’s shoulders. “Come on, Katara. Let’s get these crazy kids into the car.”

“Right now, they’re all yours, Zuko.”


	8. January 6th - Spice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of strong language and suggestive themes here.

“Fuck’s sake, Zuko!”

Katara leapt from the table, desperately fanning at her mouth. She ran to the kitchen, scambling for water.

“What’s wrong?”

“It’s fucking hot!”

“Um, yes?”

Coughing, she glared him as she poured a glass of water. “I’m not Sokka.”

Zuko shoveled more lamb vindaloo onto his fork. “Sorry if I’m not that disappointed. This just means more for me, and that I never have to worry about you poaching left overs.”

She stuck her tongue out as she came back to the table, taking the chicken biryani for herself. “Don’t think I won’t get revenge if you eat these leftovers.”

He smiled at her, a playful twinkle in his eye. “Wouldn’t dream of it.”

“Good. We wouldn’t your Twinnings Earl Grey to be replaced with... Bigalow.”

The fork dropped from his hand as he stared in horror. “You wouldn’t.”

“Or TAZO Passion.”

“That’s it!” He shoved his chair back and quickly darted around the table. She stood, an attempt to escape, but he only wrapped his arms around her tight. In his grasp, she laughed and writhed as she tried to escape while he half carried her to the couch. “We clearly need to work out some of this playfulness in a more constructive fashion.”

“No! Don’t kiss me! I just put the fire out of my mouth!”

He tossed her gently onto the couch and then straddled her, her arms quickly winding around his neck. “And I’ll helpfully start a fire elsewhere.”

“Oh?” She grinned a challenge, one eyebrow raised.

***

_“Oh.”_


	9. January 7th - Ethereal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Inspiration came from You See A Demon When You’re Actually an Angel by K.S. on Tumblr. The poem itself is pretty ethereal, so I think it counts.)

He used to shy away when Katara kissed the scar on his face, or ran her fingers over it.

By the time they were kissing regularly, she didn’t see it any more.

Well, no, of course she saw it. It was an angry red mark across his face for La’s sake. Just, it stopped screaming at her vision and melted into Zuko. In her eyes, the scar stopped being some angry thing, but something wonderful despite its origins.

After all, it was part of Zuko, and he’s wonderful.

She still can’t explain that quite right, so she never tries. She has told him similar things about parts of himself he does like.

It’s not like Katara paid special attention to his scar either. No, she would simply kiss a line one side of his face and have to do the same for the other, scar or no scar.

He didn’t quite understand that she always longs to kiss him until he was sick the first time, possibly contagious, and she still laid one on him.

That she subsequently got sick and he gloated for a week is irrelevant.

She kisses him one night several years into marriage and throne, a hand cradling his unscarred ear.

He has presided over another decision, a difficult one, and she knows he chose wisely and rightly. His ability to put his people, his nation, above all other concerns has always drawn her to him.

But this one haunts him, plagues him with memories of his father and fears of being a monster.

So, the two alone in their bed of red silk, she crawls to his side and presses a kiss to the corner of his mouth as he sits, self-doubt swirling like a thundercloud.

“What if I’m becoming a monster?”

The whisper pierces her heart.

“Oh, love.” Her arms wrap around him, and she wishes she could sink comfort and peace into him as easily as she heals cuts and bruises. “You’re not a monster.”

Her fingers lace with his.

“If you were, I would not look at the stars and see the same bright, righteous fire that burns in your eyes. The daylight would not long to touch you as much as I do, trying to pull you from your work to play. Dragons would not dance with you. Zuko, you are better than a dream for you are real, and you are here.”


	10. January 8th - Bows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear this started on topic and was going to be short

Zuko never likes bows.

They’re always a reminder that the play is done, that they’re one day closer to closing. That the magic is ending.

And now, when they close, he’ll have no reason to bug the pretty soundtech before call - because she won’t be there. And sure, there will be other shows, but it’s no guarantee he’ll be cast and no guarantee she’ll tech again.

Plus, what are the chances she even likes him? He knows how techs feel about actors, and often they’re right. Sort of. Everyone can be a diva.

She shares her tea and chocolate when he visits, but he knows the other booth techs drink her tea, so it doesn’t mean anything.

Uncle probably has the perfect advice, but he’s on a Jamaican cruise so not really available.

Zuko will just keep visiting her, watching her set up and chatting happily through the time between tech call and actor’s call. He’s got just over a month to get up the courage - more if by a miracle the run is extended - to at least get her number. Or more.

In the moments before a matinee after their first week open - and holy shit there are rumors of a longer run - she tells him to hang around a bit.

The light board tech - Aang - grins suddenly, exchanging a glance with the stage manager who nods. Undeterred, he agrees.

The black set looks different under the bare house lights.

“Hang on!” calls the light tech, glass of the booth slid open. “I’m almost ready.”

“Good!” the soundtech - Katara - yells back from behind Zuko, making him jump. “Suki’s almost got everything locked up.”

“What’s going on?”

Katara grinned. “You, Zuko, are a great actor. But, you’re also a good person. You show up on time, handle your responsibilities, treat us techs with respect. We’ve seen you on the circuit, so we know you can work well with others. You ought to stay with us, and tech. And this,” she spread out her hands to indicate the particular moment in time, “is to convince you hanging out with us is infinitely cooler than with a rotating cast member group.”

“Um-”

She held up a hand to silence him as Suki, the stage manager, came in and tossed her a stick. “Before you talk about subjectivity and everything, I just want you to know, we set things on fire. With the way you move, you should also set things on fire.”

Suki pointed Zuko to a chair, leaving Katara alone on the stage. She fiddled with the toy, and it lit up orange and yellow. She nodded to Aang in the booth, dropping the luminescent stick, where it hung, seemingly, by magic.

Suki leaned over. “Obviously, we only light things on fire in a controlled environment.”

[“Hit it!”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zv7l2T_u1So)

*** 

“So, Zuko. Want to hang around for more regular work, regular friendships, and the chance to set things on fire?”

“And techie Thai food!”

“Yes, you’d get to come to Techie Thai Food days.”

He gaped. “I don’t know what to say. I feel like I’ve been asked to join a cult.”

“Think it over.” Katara handed him a business card. “In the meantime, think what you want to do. Suki does fans; Aang does contact staff; and as you just saw I do levi-stick.”

Suki chimed in, “There’s also poi, but no one in our little fire spinning clan specializes in that one. Yet.”

“See, clan, not cult.”

“I’ll think about it.”

“And you’ll call me?”

Katara looked at him, eyes wide, while Aang and Suki pretended to be very interested in the wood graining of the stage.

“Of course.”

She beamed, and bowed. “See you for tonight’s show, then!”


	11. January 9th - Partners

“Do you have to go?”

“We got to move on. Fairs only make so much money in one city. Plus, I have a job with them. I like having coin, and I can’t just run out on them.”

“Can’t just substitute a runaway?”

Katara smacked his arm. “We do not condone runaways!”

Zuko leaned back over, his head falling into her lap. “True, I suppose your career needs some training to do it right, and to adjust to the life. What do you like best about it?”

Her fingers corded into her hair. “I’ve seen everywhere. I travel with my friends. Sure, it’s rough, and I rarely see home, but I’ve got a second home in my people, if that makes sense. I get a chance to bring joy to people, to help them. I’ll admit,” she paused to blush. “Sometimes I sneak away to help the less fortunate who we never see at fairs.”

“Hmmm,” he replied, part purr part consideration. “Sounds like what you actually want to do is not this.”

“If I knew what I really want to do, I’d do it.”

“You want to help people. You won’t think about abandoning the fair for the love of your life-” She hit him gently again. “-but you sneak out, meaning you shouldn’t be leaving, to help people.”

“How am I supposed to make money on that, though?”

Zuko grinned. “You could get yourself a sponsor.”

“Where would I find one of those? Who would back up a Water Tribe peasant who wants to spend her time healing people, beating up bullies and criminals, and giving away money?”

“Well, I happen to have money-”

“Of course you do.”

He sat up, grabbing her shoulders. “I’m not kidding. Why don’t I come along with you? I can do part of your job when you deal out vigilante justice.”

She raised an eyebrow. “There are no part time fair jobs.”

“Will you just-” He sighed. “Stop sabotaging yourself. Come with me, meet my uncle who can prove I can finance this. Don’t see the world in all its glories without a friend there to listen to your stories.”

“Ah. So you’re a rich kid looking for the next project. What will I do when you get bored and decide to do something else?”

“I won’t get bored. Not if you don’t.”

She huffed.

“Come on. Let me be your partner in ‘crime.’ I’ve been waiting for a chance to deal out my own vigilante justice.”

Her raised eyebrow was her only response.

He sighed. “At least talk to my uncle. He can at least help you a little. You know, you’re not very trusting of the love of your life. Or was I just a pretty face to kiss the week you were here?”

Katara rolled her eyes, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. “You know that the trust required to kiss someone and that to become vigilante do-gooders together is vastly different, right?”

“Not really.”

“You’re insane.”

“Driven, focused, but not insane. I’m the total package and exactly what you need. And that expression of ‘calm down’ is exactly what I need in my life. If you think I’m wrong, send me packing after we talk with Uncle. Or later, if it doesn’t set in. But we are gonna be great partners. Count on it.”

“Stop that. You’re starting to convince me.”


	12. January 10th - Snowed In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short little suggestive one

“I could melt us a way out you know. Hell, you could.”

“Zuko, that’s not the point.”

He glanced at his wife with an incredulous eyebrow. “Oh, and what is the point?”

“The point,” Katara began, sashaying over, fingers crawling up his chest to his collar. “The point is that the snow is halfway up our door, so they can’t expect you to come in. Besides-” She bit her lip, looking up at him. “I think your wife is sick and needs to spend the whole day in bed.”

“Oh does she?”

She sideled closer, pressing up to the whole length of him. “And she might need you to be very attentive to all her... needs.”

Zuko chuckled, then quickly scooped her up into his arms. She squeaked, and he pressed a kiss to her cheek. “Then, my dear wife, it’s a good thing we’re snowed in.”


	13. January 11th - Silent Night

“Zuko,” Katara whispered.

“Yeah?” he replied, mostly asleep, his voice raspy with just-barely-there wakefulness.

“It’s quiet.”

Breath huffed out of his lungs. “That’s good, isn’t it? S’s like, ten at night. Time to sleep.” With that, he burrowed into the small cuccoon of warmth and blankets he was currently nestled in, comfortable in bed.

“Zuko, we have sons. And they didn’t say goodnight as usual.”

“So?”

“They’re awake. And it’s quiet.”

In the dark, Zuko’s eyes shot open.


	14. January 12th - Beauty and the Beast (Labyrinth pt. 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only it's not a Beauty and the Beast AU, even if it does involve beauties and brats and people acting like beasts. Also fiddled with ages for convenience.

“I don’t want to hear your stupid bedtime story.”

“Well, little sisters who don’t listen to their brothers just have to suck it up and do as he says. And you are going to get a bedtime story.”

“I’m twelve, I’m too old for a bedtime story.”

Zuko, newly eighteen and feeling the crushing weight of responsibilities, glared at his sister. “Again, it sucks to be you. Dad left me in charge, so get comfortable.”

“Is this a kissing story?”

“No. Now listen.

“Once upon a time, there was a handsome prince. But all was not well in his kingdom, for his mother was missing-”

“Dead.”

“What?”

“Mom’s dead, Zuko, stop pretending she’s not, even in a fairy tale that is so heavy handed about being your life. If this is gonna be a dumb ‘beauty and the beast’ adaption, I hope you’re not trying to be the beauty.”

“Just shut up and let me tell the story. As I was saying, the mother was missing, and the prince’s father often left on long trips, trying to save the kingdom from certain destruction.”

“You hate Dad; why is he sympathetic in this story?”

“Oh my god, Azula, shut up!”

She pulled a face in response. “Just asking questions. Not my fault you’re a bad storyteller.”

“All will be explained. And if it’s not explained, it’s not important to the story. So, the prince has no parents ninety percent of the time. What he did have was a baby sister, who cried and cried, and even with an army of nannies and assistants the prince was expected to care for her and the kingdom as if he was his father.”

“Wow. Now I know how you feel about me.”

“Maybe if you shut up and listened, you could be a hero in the story, too.”

“Yeah, yeah, just get to the point.”

“One night, as his sister cried and cried, and the kingdom continued to flounder, the prince reached his breaking point. You see, what no one in the kingdom knew was that the Queen of Goblins had fallen in love with the prince, and given him certain powers. And so, at the height of his desperation, the prince fell to the ground before his sister’s room and cried: ‘Goblin Queen! Goblin Queen! Where ever you may be, take this child away from me!’”

Azula burst into laughter. "That’s the stupidest thing I’ve heard! What happens next? The Queen takes him as her king in trade for his sister? Come on, Zuko!”

“No,” he murmured, heart sinking. “He saves his sister and spurns the Queen.”

Azula didn’t hear him, laughing as she was. Neither did she hear him mutter a goodnight and stand, leaving her room with the click of the door. She was still laughing when he turned in the hall to look back at her room.

He winced as another peal of laughter - high and cruel - sounded through the door.

“I wish the goblins would come and take you away.” He turned his back on her room. “Right now.”

_-silence-_

The world around him seemed to shift and that was what he was aware of first, the silence. He immediately ran back into Azula’s room, heart in his throat. Her covers were thrown back, and she was gone.

Zuko fumbled for the light switch, only it seemed like a useless decoration on the wall for all the use it was. He stepped farther into her room, glancing about anxiously.

“Azula? Azula, come out. This isn’t funny.”

“No, it’s not,” came an unfamiliar voice, and Zuko pivoted towards the window, one hand throwing a wild punch easily caught by the stranger’s hand.

She stared at him, blue eyes alight with mischief. Her skin, a warm reddish-brown not unlike the sepia-colored pictures his mother used to collect, seemed to glow with power as her brown hair fluttered about her face, almost alive. She was draped in blue, a richer blue than Zuko had ever seen. Her cape, black as night with serrated edges, billowed about her, almost as if it was reaching for him.

There was also a shower of glitter.

“Hello, Zuko. How are we this evening?”

“Give my sister back.”

“Such defiance. And straight to the point, too. Well, well.”

She began to circle him, having let drop his hand, and she resembled nothing but predator. “You wished her away. I cannot just give her back to you.”

“I didn’t mean it.”

“What’s said is said, Zuko.”

“She’s my sister, not my child, so she’s not mine to give away.”

The Goblin Queen - for that’s all who she could be - laughed. “You said it yourself, Zuko. Your father left you in charge. He left you responsible for her, so you were her guardian and had every right to wish her away.”

With a twist of her gloved hand, a crystal appeared in her fingers. “I came to offer you a gift, your dreams. Nothing more. But it is not a gift for a little prince who cares for a spoiled brat.”

Zuko wanted to accept it. The crystal called to him with images of the family business safe, his father’s love, his mother returned. No bratty, better younger sibling hanging over him like a knife, as likely to cut him as to hug him.

“Forget about your sister.

_Your sister. Your responsibility. You have to protect her._

His mother had never made it clear what he was supposed to protect Azula from, the world, their dad, herself. But he tried. And maybe he’d failed before, but now he clenched his hands into fists at his sides and repeated his demand again.

“Give my sister back.”

She sighed, the crystal vanishing with a pop. “Such a pity. Since you did not listen before, I will explain further in detail. Look there,” she began, moving to his side and pointing out Azula’s window.

Where usually there was a copse of trees and more suburbia, there was now what looked like a sprawling, labyrinthine castle on a mountain. Zuko realized he was now standing on a hill across from the gates to the labyrinth, the Queen still at his side.

“You see the castle there, at the center of my labyrinth? Your sister is there, waiting. I’m sure you familial bond will lead you to her eventually, only that’s no fun for me.” An orante clock appeared, hanging in the tree beside them, with one more hour than he was accustomed to. “You have thirteen hours to solve the labyrinth and get your sister back. Or else she becomes one of us, forever.”

The Queen vanished into thin air, leaving only her final, ominous words behind. The second hand on the clock began to move, and Zuko sprang into action, running towards the gates as fast as he feet would take him.

*** 

Katara re-materialized just outside of her throne room. She hated that part, interacting with those so callous as to wish away family members even if they did regret it immediately. There was an almost overpowering feeling that something different was at play here, so she leaned against the door to listen to her new charge before entering.

To her surprise, the young twelve year old was trying to martial her goblins and turn them against her. Strange, reconnaissance indicated the heir, the elder child naturally preferred by cut-throat business types, was the cunning one. However, it would not surprise Katara if in a family of snakes even the mostly-cast-off good one was a skilled manipulator.

Well, better to keep the child on her toes. The goblins were too simple and too loyal to be turned astray.

She transported herself onto her throne in an overly showy display complete with showers of glitter and a swirling blue and purple orb to announce where exactly she was arriving. While capable of appearing in total silence and stealth, if this new charge was determined to act as enemy, Katara would keep some secrets.

“And who are you,” the almost imperial twelve year old demanded.

Katara smiled, attempting to put her at ease. “Who else could I be, but the Goblin Queen?”

The girl’s jaw dropped. “You mean, that story was real?”

“It came as quite the shock to Zuko, too.”

She must process very quickly, for the twelve year old was only silent for a beat before scoffing, “I bet it was even a bigger surprise that you didn’t cart him off to be king.”

Katara raised an eyebrow. She hoped this was not a coping mechanism.

“So what’s my idiot brother doing with his freedom now that he doesn’t have to take care of me?”

Katara desperately wanted to share a tale of a callous older brother who abandoned her. It would chip away at the familial bond, and while Zuko would still be pulled towards the castle, the labyrinth would be a much harsher place. Plus, if he did manage to make his presence known, the surge of hope in her brother on the part of Azula could very well knock down all the walls in between them. The Goblin Queen also knew that to feel alone could very well break this already abandoned child.

“Look for yourself.”

She tossed a crystal to the young girl, who stared, transfixed, at the image of her brother kicking at the doors to the labyrinth, demanding they open. Her eyes glanced up at Katara.

“He demanded a chance to get you back, so I gave him one. It’s not a big chance, but he took it anyway.”

“And my father? He’s supposed to be home soon.”

“He’ll arrive home at midnight, yes? Just under three hours from now. He will find his children missing, and likely begin searching for them. And when your brother’s thirteen hours are up, I will return him home at midnight, unwinding your father’s panicked search.”

Azula raised an eyebrow, looking back at the crystal. “You don’t think he’ll get me back. You don’t think he’ll win.”

“No one ever does.”

*** 

Zuko had spent his first thirty minutes running to the gate and yelling at them. Hurling abuse did not seem the key to opening them, however, so he began to scour the area around the gates, trying to find the way in.

Instead, he found a short, black haired girl catching fairies, knocking them out with a spray and then putting them in a large jar on the ground.

“Um, hi.”

She whirled to face him, and Zuko realized she was blind.

“How are you catching them?” He blurted out before thinking.

“Magic.” And she wiggled her fingers at him for good measure. “Now who are you, and what are you doing here?”

“I’m Zuko. My sister’s in the castle, and I have to get her.”

The girl laughed. “I see. She stole your dolls one too many times? Kept coming in when you wanted to seduce a girl? Did she mess up your mint condition comic books?”

“No,” said Zuko, some negative emotion twisting his mouth. “She was teasing me again, and just being a brat, and it’s complicated. Look, how do you get in?”

“Huh. So she hurt you, - don’t think I’m not curious about the rest of that story - and now she’s got consequences you want to save her from? You’re quite the big brother. I’ll help you.” The small girl made for the gates.

“Thank you. I just can’t leave Azula with that lady.”

“The Goblin Queen? Katara’s not that bad. She actually cares about the children wished away. If you fail, she’ll find her a good family to adopt into, though if she’s old enough to tease and make it hurt, Katara will have her work cut out for her. Not many of the Summer Court would appreciate an obviously barb-tongued heir. Too bad things are a mess with the Winter Court.”

Zuko glanced around at the barren landscape, scraggly trees and pathetic bushes. “This is part of the Summer Court?”

“Oh no. The Underground is it’s own, no influence here. But you see, hold on.” She turned to the gates, rapped twice, and said, “open up, please.”

“That’s all I had to do?”

The girl shrugged. “It will probably help you to think of the Labyrinth as alive, as her own player.”

Zuko stepped into the maze with a careful look around. “Come with me? I’m still really confused about what you mean by Summer Court. And my sister isn’t going to be a goblin?”

The girl sighed. “I can’t. I have a job to do, and it doesn’t involve escorting confused young runners through the Labyrinth and explain Fae politics you’ll never have to deal with. You’ll wake up thinking this was a dream, win or lose. You seem honest though, like you got one of those faces people just tell their problems to.” She stuck her hand out to shake. “Name’s Toph. Good luck, Zuko.”

“Thanks.” As he ran off to the right, the gates closed behind him.

Toph turned to go back to her work, but her eyes widened as she remembered Zuko’s voice, and just what about him encouraged her to share so much. She had to get to the castle. Katara needed to know exactly who was in the Underground.

She took off running, then slowed, then stopped. What was she running for? The fairy jar was right over there.

Whistling, Toph returned to her work.

***

_to be continued..._  



	15. January 13th - Oceans

“There are too many oceans between us.”

“Um, there’s just one.”

“Exactly. The ideal situation is nothing between us. Nothing but air, and even that is iffy.”

She laughed, the sound distorted slightly by the phone. Zuko missed her, desperately, but she had to chase her dreams. Katara wouldn’t be the woman he loved without them. So he’ll rebuild his palace, his people, his country, and wait for her to come back.

She always does.

She’s the tide, pushing and pulling him to greatness even as she comes and goes with her responsibilities. He gets it. His are why he stays.

Now there’s an ocean between them, but there won’t be for long.


	16. January 14th - Departure

Zuko can’t wait for winter to leave.

Summer is his season, the bright and clear skies, the heat on his skin, wind in his hair.

He has come to love winter, too, the way she does. He has come to love snow up to his knees, a chill in the air, wind biting at his face. He won’t miss the sun hiding behind clouds, but he’ll miss the quiet wonder of a snow covered forest.

Love brings about a departure from the norm in so many ways.

He grins, and rolls over, poking at his wife.

“Hey Katara?”

“What,” she mumbles, bleary.

“It’s time to get up.”

She growls, rolling to face him. Her eyes blink open, slowly, fixing him with a murderous glare. Then, from no where, her foot finds his abs and he’s flying out the bed, landing on the floor with an undignified sound.

“Leave me in peace.”

“Ah yes, ‘you rise with the moon; I rise with the sun,’ and whatnot.”

“The wrong part of you’s risen.”

And with that quip, Katara burrowed deeper into the blankets.


	17. January 15th - Family

Katara spends a lot of time thinking about family.

It’s normal, of course. She watched her mother die at a young age, and then immediately tried to become the mother of what family she had left. Her brother was her closest friend, a thorn in her side and backup for all trouble from the moment she was born. Sure, Hakoda was distant, but it was wartime. Gran-Gran made sure Katara knew the histories, knew what peace could be, knew that if the world was kinder her father would always be there.

(It wasn’t much comfort when she was alone, but it usually worked.)

Then she sort of adopted an airbender; she pulled this strange child into the world, into her family. He was bright, the shining sun, the warm breezes of autumn and golden leaves she didn’t see until she left home, helping him chase down a dream of saving the world; he was hope. He was so easy to love, the friend she needed.

It was a dream they made real with a few more patches for their quilt.

Steady Toph, sturdy Toph, honest and sure, brought the green of spring, freshness. She brought growth for all of them, challenging and pushing. Though perhaps they clashed at first, Katara was glad to be changed by her.

Suki, literally family now as her hands twine with Sokka’s, charged relentless towards their goal, fans flashing.

And Zuko, who fought them at first, a cleansing fire to burn out their weakness and drive them farther, stronger, knit them together. He gave them a purpose after the war, a clear one to match Aang’s vague ideas of how to help the world as it settled out of war. He was who Katara would have at her back, for he’d seek her at his.

In a tea shop in the Fire Nation, not too far from the palace, Katara looks over the collection of people she calls hers.

Uncle Iroh is there, serving tea of course, as Sokka, Aang, and Zuko argue details of a place for all the nations. Hakoda just leans back in his chair at that table with a grin.

Suki has Mai at her side, swapping knives with her new recruit while in another corner Toph tries to figure out Ty Lee’s smile.

Katara makes her way towards the boys - chuckling as Iroh gently corrects Suki’s hold on a knife - and leans on Zuko’s shoulder. The other Fire Nationals aren’t so close to her, but in time she has faith they’ll come around.

She leans forward, pointing to a spot on their map of this “Republic City” that would be better suited for a healing center, and Zuko flashes her a quick look of approval before returning to arguing with her brother over mechanics. Her father, though, catches her eye and grins knowingly. He looks at his shoulder, shrugs sadly, and glances back at her blush with a teasing grin.

Aang chooses that moment to ask for tea, and then why she’s blushing.

Momo saves her, knocking over the snack tray - which sends Sokka scrambling for the jerky and Aang for the fruit - but Zuko’s looking at her with his “detective” face, and Iroh is grinning sagely as he sets tea down over Republic City. 

Sokka sits back up to a pot of jasmine over where he intends to honor the cabbage merchant, and the hilarious exclamations ensue.

That’s when Katara knows that - narrowly avoided embarrassment over an unrequited crush or not - she loves her family that she carved out of war.

She wouldn’t trade them for anything.


	18. January 16th - Enchantment (Labyrinth pt. 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of the Labyrinth AU of Day 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit for the riddles goes to my IRL friend Evan.

The Labyrinth did a magnificent job of looking the same. Initially, it discarded the desert look for gray brick - with glitter still everywhere almost by the bucketful - but eventually as Zuko trekked through the winding walls, the drab color gave way to reddened sandstone in large squares. The floor beneath him began to incline upwards, and he smiled. The castle had been on top of the hill, so he must be getting close. 

Following instinct, he rounded a corner and almost ran into a strange creature.

“Hello,” she purred, if part-human, part-lioness, part-door creatures could purr. “Another runner? How delightful. And you smell absolutely-” she took a deep breath, dark lips parting, before her eyes snapped open in surprise. “Refreshing. Like a warm summer’s eve or the cold of winter.” Her gold eyes - well, he could only see one with how her hair was parted - glinted with something like victory. “Like a lightning strike.”

“That’s all very well and good but, I should get going.” Zuko turned around, only to find the Labyrinth had shifted silently, and the way back was blocked.

“Where to, cold fire? The castle? Lost your child?”

“My sister. Now please, kind lady, let me pass.”

She chuckled. “You are polite. That will get you far.” She leveled her gaze, bending her head slightly bringing her top knot out of the woodwork. “Answer my riddle, and I will open the door.”

“Pose away.”

_“If you give me away, you must keep me.”_

Zuko narrowed his eyes, mentally turning the words over in his mind, as well as the conditions. There didn’t seem to be a limit, so as long as he eventually got the answer right he’d get through. He was, however, pretty confident in his answer.

“Your word.”

She hissed laughter, slowly pulling herself from the door. Zuko retreated a few steps as she left the doorway behind, a Sphinx in truth.

“And have you kept yours, little runner? What have you promised?”

“To protect my sister.”

“Yet here you are-”

“Protecting her!” He cut her off with a snap of his arm, and her slow prowl halted in surprise. “All caretakers make mistakes when they are learning, as I have. But I have learned and will not make this mistake again. Furthermore, I answered your riddle. The door is open, now let me pass. You are not the lady with whom I would quarrel.”

“You assume much-”

“I am the hero in this story. This is not how these things are done. Whether I fail to rescue my sister or succeed, there must be a tearful reunion. Now let me pass.”

The Sphinx stepped aside with a considering stare. “You would do well here, I think. Now go, save your sister.” She began to settle back into wood before adding, “oh, and do enjoy the gardens.”

*** 

“He should have fallen into an oubliette by now,” Katara muttered darkly.

Azula looked up from the corner of the library where she was coloring. After an easily foiled attempted coup, Katara moved herself and her charge to one of the many rooms the goblins were not allowed to touch. 

“From the French? To forget?” Azula scoffed. “Zuko refuses to be forgotten.” She turned back to her coloring books, and Katara would have missed her next comment if she wasn’t gifted with supernatural hearing. “Even if that would be better for him, sometimes.”

Katara frowned. Once again, the data she was provided by the girl did not match the recon done the moment the Labyrinth sensed one of the children might call for her.

The Goblin Queen breathed deep, and formed a crystal. “Find my brother. Tell my brother I need information, more than goblins can find.”

“Could I learn to do that?” Azula asked as the crystal floated away.

“If you have magic, yes.”

“How do I know if I have magic?”

Katara turned her eyes to the younger golden ones. “Well, all Fae have magic, and the longer you stay here in these realms, the more magic you will absorb and the more Fae you will become until you’re one of us entirely. Once you can cast your own spell - light a candle, turn a page - the process cannot be reversed. It takes a few months,” Katara admitted.

“So I won’t turn into a goblin?”

“Heavens no. Not when so many Fae need heirs. Children are rare, and precious - even imperial twelve year olds.”

“Hey!”

***

Zuko had wandered a bit farther before he heard roaring.

Normal eighteen year olds run away from roars, but seeing as Zuko was in the middle of a magical kingdom, and apparently the neutral one in a budding war between two others, he ran towards the sound. After all, being genre savvy saved him once - it likely would again.

He rounded a corner, and was taken aback - again.

Goblins, at least, he assumed they were goblins, were running around a large, six-legged cow with a furry beaver tail that was somewhat entangled in ropes, while someone who looked human dangled upside down from a nearby tree hurling threats at the goblins. The goblins must have been armed with something, for as the ran about the beast, they prodded it, and it roared, which only agitated the person further. Zuko seized a nearby rock and launched it at a goblin’s head, who assumed it was his compatriots. While they struggled, Zuko bolted to the person to set them free.

“Many thanks,” began the boy, tattooed with arrows. “Now let’s get Appa.”

However, once was Appa untangled, he roared - or bellowed since he seemed to be an herbivore from the teeth - and then flew away.

The boy sighed. “That’s to be expected. Normally I’d fly after him, but he’s headed home and the stablehands will take care of him. I have to thank our rescuer. I’m Aang, nice to meet you, runner.”

“Same, and my name is Zuko.”

“Mind if I come along? I can’t really help, since to do so would forfeit the run in her favor, but I always like meeting new people.”

“Um, I don’t see why not.”

“Great!” There was an awkward beat of silence, and then the bald twelve year old added, “well? Lead the way! I can’t interfere, remember?”

“Right.”

And the two set off, Aang chatting endlessly about whatever came to mind. He talked a lot about the flora and fauna of the Labyrinth. Appa was a flying bison, naturally, which were very rare in the Underground - “but not in the Summer Court! There’s loads there.”

“The Summer Court sounds like a lovely place.”

“It is! That’s where I’m from; I was just visiting friends. The goblins like to play tricks, you see. But Katara keeps them in line.”

“Katara?”

“The Goblin Queen. Surely you’ve met her? That’s just her title. She’s pretty great. It’s too bad you’re only meeting her now, this way.”

“You talk like we could be friends.”

Aang tripped over air. “Of course you could be!”

“Is everyone in the Summer Court as endlessly hopeful as you?”

The kid blushed. “Nah, that’s just me. There’s people of all kinds in both courts, though Winter does tend to be a bit harsher. They have the coolest animals, too, like Summer. There’s these badger moles - totally blind - who carve amazing tunnels in mountains. If you do get to meet my friend Toph, ask her about them. She learned her magic from them, so now she can get around just fine, despite what her parents think.”

“I have met Toph. She’s from the Winter Court?”

“Yep! And is the perfect example of how amazing people come from anywhere. Her affinity is for earth magic, like how my parents’ affinities are for air. The current ruling house of the Winter Court tends to be called to fire magic, and you’d think that a Summer Court thing. Of course, we can do whatever we want, it just means some magic comes easier than others.”

“So what’s yours?”

Aang replied, “oh, air,” too quickly and to casually to be the truth, but Zuko let it slide. He could keep whatever secrets he wanted, for there was a door coming up that Zuko had a feeling he needed to go through.

Or two doors? This was getting close to those bad trips his less-than-good-influence friends bragged about.

There were two faces of brass protruding from the doors, the knockers hanging from their necks, tied into the wood by more strands of brass. As Zuko approached, their large pointed ears perked up, and they grinned.

“Hello, dear runner. Been so long since we’ve seen one.”

“Yes, so long.”

Zuko bowed respectfully towards the doors. “What must I do in order to pass through to the castle?”

“Knock, silly!”

“Of course,” the one on the right interjected, a bit more talkative. “One of us leads to the castle, the other to certain death.”

“How do I know which is which?”

The two doors looked at each other, nodded, then faced Zuko again. “A riddle, of course. When you answer, a knocker will be freed.”

“Answer correctly and head to the castle. Answer wrong and...” he trailed off dramatically.

“Certain death, yes yes. The riddle, if you please?”

Aang tapped Zuko’s shoulder. “We could go another way?”

“I learned last time the Labyrinth will try to block me in. Best to face things head on. Besides, if I get us into trouble, you can magic your way out. Don’t worry, I’ll be fine.”

“If you’re quite finished,” began the right door. “We will begin.”

_“My wit is keen, my arguments pointed_  
I settle quarrels, yet never speak  
I make peace without words.” 

“A blade.”

The left knocker unraveled, and Zuko confidently stepped up and knocked at the door. It creaked open of its own accord, and he stepped through, Aand behind him. The door revealed a simple path leading farther into the Labyrinth.

“Come on, Aang, we’re fine.”

“How could you be so sure of that answer?”

“I’m decent at riddles. My father’s better, and he wanted to be sure his kids were as smart as him. I hope I’ll get there one way. To be honest, if you keep your wits about you here, this isn’t that bad. Other than the fact that this is taking time, it’s pretty easy.”

At that moment, the ground opened up beneath them, and the two fell into darkness.


	19. January 17th - Gifts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Day 18 is Part 2 of the Labyrinth AU, so is taking longer than normal. I also had laptop issues today. Sorry.)

“Do you think it was a successful Christmas?”

Zuko looked over the aftermath and chuckled. Their kids were asleep on the floor, one in a pile of wrapping paper, the other completely covered by the Water Tribe blankets Sokka had gifted. “I would have to say so.”

Katara nudged herself closer into his embrace on the couch. “And what would you say is your favorite gift, then?”

“Easy, that would be my family, and that we’re warm, content, and happy.”

“What a cop-out answer. Come on, do you favor one of the kids’ gift over the other?” At his slightly reddening face, she smiled like she’d discovered the biggest secret. “Oh my god, you do.”

“I’m a sucker for Beatles CDs. They’re gifts that keep on giving.”

“Oh my god, Zuko, never tell them!” She was shaking with stifled laughter. “They’ll never let you forget it!”


	20. January 18th - Electric Love (poem)

A breath-  
lungs catch-  
 _a sigh-_

eyes meet  
and the Earth _moves-_  
it turns and spins as always  
but this bit’s special,  
different,  
and nothing will be the same.

Their hands recoil instinctively,  
flex,  
stretch,  
 _reach,_  
touch-

light a thousand candles  
with the brilliance of their smile.


	21. January 19th - Holiday

Katara tried to leave her bed at a reasonable hour, however, because it was also Zuko’s bed, that was a bit difficult as he had his arms wrapped around her.

“Where are you going so early?”

“The hospital.”

“But it’s a holiday. You can stay in bed with me. Take the day off.”

She chuckled. “I don’t work there, you know. I go in because I want to, and they need my help. The Fire Lord might get holidays, but a Master Healer does not.”

He grumbled. “I could change that if I wanted to.”

“Operative word, that if. You like me how I am.”

“No, I love you how you are. There’s a difference.”

She twisted to kiss him on the forehead, and he reluctantly let her go. However, there wasn’t much need for her when she did get in - some broken bones to set, a few wounds to close, but mostly long-term injuries and illnesses that just took patience and a watchful eye.

Katara returned to the palace and to her chambers as Zuko was getting dressed.

“Done early?”

“They didn’t need me that much, so yes. Now, why are you putting clothes on? It’s a holiday, and we have the day free.” She smirked. “You should be taking them off.”

“Yes, ma’am!”


	22. January 20th - Warmth (poem)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> January 18th - Day 20 Enchantment - is up and in its place, Part 2 of the Labyrinth AU

Warmth is his hands,  
Strong, stretched out,  
reaching for her waist,  
for someone to save,  
for the stars.

Warmth is her smile,  
Bright, spread out,  
grinning for laughter,  
for the hunt,  
for victory.

Warmth is the lines between them  
blurred,  
crossed out,  
unwritten  
until you’re not sure  
where one begins and ends.

Warmth is his heart  
Still beating under ribs  
that have seen lightning-

Warmth is her hands  
reaching to comfort,  
to save,  
to steal back life from death.

Bright is their future,  
and together,  
it is full of warmth.


	23. January 21st - Colors (poem)

Blue is tinged with sadness.  
It’s long nights hiding grief in tradition,  
unable to sleep,  
wanting something better than insomnia  
and a feeling of deep loss.

Red is violence,  
a scar dashed across young skin-  
Red is a burn,  
a rash,  
flaring hot-  
and it’s tears of anger  
rolling down a betrayed face.

But blue is also calm-  
the sky on a clear day,  
the mountains standing strong in the distance,  
her eyes smiling.  
It’s the peace and hush of winter  
curled up with the one you love.

Red is also passion,  
love dancing across the sky in fireworks  
and dances that leave the heart racing,  
and the color of their sheets.  
It’s a summer sunset on a beach  
and the mixed drinks by their side.

And no matter when or where  
these two lovers go,  
they take these colors with them.


	24. January 22nd - Home (Labyrinth pt. 3)

“Look at you, sis, all grown up and keeping men in prisons.”

Katara shot her brother a look. “He only just fell in, and honestly, now is really not the time for jokes.” She cast a quick spell of silence over the two of them. To Azula, it would look like they were whispering, and the spell would gently nudge her to keep reading the book on vampires she’d pulled off a shelf somewhere. “What did you find out?”

“You were right to send me in. There’s something going on, but I think the kids are innocent of it. I walked past their house five times - five, and that’s actively looking for it with a locator spell. Someone in that house has magic, and they wanted to keep other magical beings out. It’s no wonder your goblins got things so confused - and a small wonder they discovered anything of importance.”

“Confused about what?”

Sokka glanced towards the younger human. “I still don’t have all the info you’d like, but since you’re getting to the fifth hour I figured you’d want a report. She’s not the good kid. Your runner is the one who went straight in a family full of crooks. Malice hangs throughout that house, and it’s only lightest in his room. I can’t get info on their father, not yet anyway, and can’t seem to find any traces of other relatives.”

Katara started to turn away to think, but her brother grabbed her shoulder. “Sis, they don’t have a household, or any friends significant enough to leave traces in that house. They have no other family. One of those three can do magic enough to fool your goblins and delay me.” He glanced at Azula, still reading. “Whoever their father is, I think it’s only a matter of time before the two of them start throwing sparks.”

***

“Well this sucks.”

“Don’t be so pessimistic.”

“Aang, it’s dark; you won’t use magic on yourself for fear of interfering with me; we are literally in a place you throw people to forget about them. Oh, and time is running out to save my sister. This is the time to be pessimistic.”

Zuko could feel the positive statement begin to bubble up in Aang. “Don’t. Just, don’t. Let’s try and find, oh hey!” A faint orange glow suddenly appeared, and Zuko bent to pick up the old candle holder, flame flickering weakly.

Grey eyes blinked at him. “How did you do that?”

“Do what?”

“Light the candle.”

“I didn’t do anything.” Aang opened his mouth to protest, but Zuko continued, “are we not in a magical labyrinth with a mind of its own? That’s what Toph said. How else would I get the candle?”

The Fae boy hummed doubtfully, but replied, “and I suppose if your sibling bond is strong enough, the Labyrinth would try to help. Well, now we have some light for when Toph shows up to take us back to the beginning.”

“What!”

“Yeah, Katara’s not just going to leave you here to wait out the rest of the time. That’s no fun.”

“Screw that. I’ll make a break for it.”

“Good luck. The earth is Toph’s domain. Speaking of-”

And a door suddenly crashed open. “Hello, Sparky. Long time no see. And you, too, Twinkle Toes.”

“Wait, who’s who?”

Aang flushed pink. “I’m Twinkle Toes.”

Toph nodded. “Now come on, time to get you back to the beginning. Those are the rules.”

“No matter,” began Zuko, stepping out of the oubliette into a long, brick tunnel with puddles here and there. “I made it this far in what, four hours? I’ll be fine. This is easy, a piece of cake.”

“Oh really?” came a familiar voice, and one of the puddles twisted and grew into the Goblin Queen. “A piece of cake?”

Zuko straightened his spine. “Definitely.”

The clock from the beginning appeared. “Then I shall raise the stakes for you. I’ll just take two more hours off, shall I? Seven more for you.” Aang whistled, long and low. The Queen turned to him and Toph. “If you help him, you forfeit the game for him.”

“Doesn’t matter,” replied Zuko. “I’ll meet any challenge of yours.”

She raised an eyebrow as Toph smacked her forehead. “I see.” She withdrew a crystal from beneath her cloak and bowled it down the tunnel before vanishing quietly. A circular mass of metal, sharp and angry, was now advancing on their position.

“The cleaners!” Aang shouted while Toph simply vanished into the floor. “Run!”

Zuko spotted the gap in the tunnel wall before Aang, and they slipped through and up the ladder, breathless. They climbed out into the light, finding themselves in gardens and comforted by Toph’s laughter.

“Good going, Sparky! I’ve never seen her so flustered by a runner before.”

“Is that a good thing?”

“I’d say so. She made a mistake and drove you deeper into the Labyrinth, instead of sending you back to start over.”

“Those who act in haste often burn themselves,” came a new voice.

Zuko followed the sound around a few hedges to find a man, draped in robes, sitting on a throne of books. He had a very triangluar, grey beard and long moustache. He had a beige hat of sorts, lined with brown, perched on his head, and he looked gravely down his nose at the three.

Aang snorted at the sight, but Toph saluted. “Greetings, Wang Fire.”

“An honor for you to see me, I’m sure.”

“Can you help the little runner out?”

Zuko stiffened, prepared to protest, but then Wang Fire was staring his crazy eyes into Zuko’s. “Some times, young man, it may seem like we’re getting no where, but in fact, we are.”

“O-kay?”

Wang Fire leaned back into this book throne. “Sometimes, the way forward is also the way back.”

The strange man suddenly cast a look at Zuko that didn’t seem that crazy at all. He opened his mouth as if to speak again, but then his hat moved. No, not his hat, a lemur that had curled up on his head to nap and was now half running, half scampering away. Wang Fire took after the lemur with all the dignity he could muster, which was not a lot.

“Well that was strange.”

Toph smiled. “You don’t know the half of it.”

***

“Sis.”

“Yes?”

“He’s a good kid, and probably cleverer than he thinks. He dangerous, Katara, and about to come into his magic.”

She nodded, watching in a crystal as the ground fell out from beneath the three and they fell towards the Bog of Eternal Stench.


	25. January 23rd - Northern Lights

“Come on,” she hissed, pulling him along.

“I’m cold.”

Katara glanced over her shoulder. “You’re the firebender here. If anyone shouldn’t be cold, it’s you.”

“Not everyone learned from Uncle Iroh.”

She smirked. “Yes, your whole family is very good at not dying, at hanging on to life with nails so sharp they’re like claws.”

He snorted. “I had a little help last time.”

She tugged again. “And now use some of that life to hurry it up, or we’ll miss it. And trust me, you do not want to miss it.”

He laughed, and picked up his feet a little more as they trudged through the snow, up the hill to the small lean-to standing alone at the very top. Katara easily brushed away the snow from inside, and Zuko’s breath kept the immediate vicinity warm as they settled down on the old wooden planks to wait.

“When does it normally happen?”

“You’ll know.”

She was right.

For a moment, it looked like a stormhead was rolling in, even late at night. Before he could be worried, color dropped into the sky like a silk scarf, fluttering in unfelt winds high above. Green and purple danced before him, sometimes flashing a little red that felt like he was seeing something intimate and precious. The whole earth seemed still and quiet in that moment, pausing to take in the sky’s dance, the gentle show of color.

He felt small, in a way the warm Fire Nation nights with cricket chirpings never did. Here, the air was dancing to bring joy, and most of the witnesses were animals or humans asleep. Only the unfeeling snow remained to take in the sights.

“It’s beautiful.”

“I told you,” Katara whispered back, her own voice touched with awe. “I promised to share every good thing with you.”

Zuko wrapped an arm around her, his eyes glued to the skies. “Thank you.”


	26. January 24th - Sacrifice (Labyrinth Part 4)

"Toph, stop making bridges.”

“Listen, if Sugar Queen was watching, she already would have stopped me, though I’d say I’m just helping me. That she hasn’t done so means she dropped Zuko in here to keep him out of the way while she deals with something else. Could be another child wished away.”

“Or my sister,” Zuko chimed in. “She’s probably tried at least once to stage a coup with the goblins.”

The other two looked at him as if he had a second head, but he just shrugged. “We had an atypical childhood education.”

“I dunno,” began Toph, hopping from stone to stone to keep from getting the bog’s stench permanently attached to her. “While a violent take over is certainly not approved of, a more subtle manipulative one would be welcome at either court.”

“Hey!”

“Sorry, Aang, but people are people.”

“The Winter Court isn’t all bad. They’re just different.”

“And I didn’t say they were bad.”

While the two bickered, Zuko took the lead now that there was solid ground to walk on. The argument was a pleasant soundtrack in the silence of the swamp, and Zuko hoped it would soon be over. A bridge, a real one, appeared before them, and he started to relax.

Fingers suddenly jabbed into his side. Zuko twisted away, arms moving in a partial block to trap the limbs, sending his green clothed attacker briefly stumbling along with his turn. She wrenched free and took up a defensive stance before the bridge.

“What the hell?” Zuko demanded, Aang and Toph standing silent behind him.

“I am Suki of the Kyoshi Warriors, tasked with guarding this bridge when there is a runner in the Labyrinth. None may pass without my permission.”

Aang, the sweetheart, tried to slip past her.

Suki, however, proved to be good at her job. She slipped around Aang’s reaches, tapping him with her fan to distract him, and just in general outfoxing him, until Aang stepped back with a shrug.

“I told you, none may pass without my permission.”

“Well, can we have it then?” At her quizzical look, Zuko added, “your permission, I mean, ma’am. May we pass?”

A grin split her face. “I don’t know if a runner has ever thought to ask that. Of course you can.” She then fixed Aang with a look. “And you haven’t been doing the drills I gave you. I’d better come along to make sure your rear end is properly kicked.”

Aang looked to Zuko for help, only to hear, “well, you shouldn’t neglect your training.”

***

In the throne room, things were chaotic.

Katara had summoned a chair for Azula, where she now sat with a pile of books that Katara hoped wouldn’t scar her. There wasn’t time for her to check all the titles, and she had a sneaking suspicion that the girl didn’t want to be gotten rid of, but that was a hurdle for later.

Now, the goblins were running amok, armor clanking, weapons dragging on the ground. Alarms were sounding throughout the kingdom as pressure had been felt on the border wards. It was not immediately clear if it was the dragons or trolls, but Katara would bet her money on the latter. With help, she’d secured a cease-fire with the dragons that she was hoping to turn into a real alliance, and sooner rather than later now that the Winter Court was unstable.

Trolls would be unpleasant, but as they were apologetically in favor of eating Fae flesh, Katara was unafraid to take a scorched earth policy. 

Sokka was already adding his magic to the wards - strengthening them and speeding the alarms should they be triggered again. He would pass back through the villages and make sure the local mages were ready to go, just in case. She was tempted to order an evacuation, but if it wasn’t that bad, she’d feel foolish.

There was one bit of magic she needed to do.

Sure Azula was buried in a book, Katara summoned a basin of water. “Aang,” she whispered.

His face appeared in the water, and by the trees and bushes he was out of the Bog. She was likely talking to him in a puddle. “Katara, what’s happening?”

“Potential attack. I’m looking into it, don’t worry. But here.” She reached through, handing what was a crystal on her side but a pomegranate on his. “Give this to Zuko. He needs to eat at least one seed.”

“Will it hurt him?”

“No!” Katara recoiled. “It will just create a distracting dream for him. It will keep him out of the way for a time, an hour at most given his determination, and I need that to make sure everything is in line. I mean, Sokka knows what to do but-”

“-but it’s your people. I know. Call us if it’s bad. We’ll get everyone from the city.”

Katara shook her head. “They’re already in the castle or in other lands. The runner usually has to fight their way in, remember? But if it’s bad, I’ll forfeit in his favor and call in you three. Now go.”

She trailed her fingers over the water, and the image disappeared. 

“I know you think he’s not going to make it,” Azula suddenly spoke, not looking up from her book. “But on year for his birthday, he got a knife as a gift. Etched on the blade is ‘never give up without a fight,’ and he’s never forgotten that.”

Chasing a feeling, Katara asked, “who gave it to him?”

“I...I don’t remember. It’s not important anyway. He still has three hours. You can’t distract him that long.”

“I won’t be.” Katara sent out a flurry of crystals to check her borders with all other domains. “The dream will come from himself, what he desires most.” She cast a look at Azula. “He’s an eighteen year old boy, so I doubt you’ll be pulled into the dream, too.”

“You can pull people into the dream?”

“It’s complicated, but yes. Oh, before I forget, if all this worry turns out to be for naught remind me to check you for tampered memories. Not embarrassing things you’ve deliberately forgotten, but something magic would have erased.”

Azula raised an eyebrow and lowered her book. “Why? Does that mean I could stay even if Zuko wins?”

Katara smiled casually. “Just a precaution. The coup distracted me and I forgot to check when you first arrived.”

Seemingly satisfied, Azula returned to her book as the Goblin Queen began to brood.

***

“I’m not saying she’s a bad ruler-”

“No, you are.”

"I’m just critiquing-”

Suki cut him off again. “Look, Zuko, this ‘small part’ is actually her biggest function. This is why she exists, and why the Underground is separate and neutral from the other courts. People are gonna wish away children, and she needs to take care of those under her charge. She is an actual queen. There are small fiefdoms at her borders with lords and ladies who answer to her. Dragons and trolls wait at our borders, so she has to keep up a strong defense. You just heard the warning bells. One of the last two groups just got too close, and Katara now has two powerless humans on top of all her subjects to worry about. And all this at what’s approximately the human eighteen.”

Aang re-appeared. “Not to mention, she’s been Queen since she was a little girl, though her dad helped, so there’s no way she can trick a Court noble of equal rank into marrying her.”

“Trick?”

“Yeah! See, the Underground has to have a ruler. That comes before any fiefdom. With how rare kids are, that means anyone stands to inherit a lordship and marries the Goblin Queen will see their lands swallowed into the Underground or given to a different relative. Border lands have done it before, on both sides, and Lord Hakoda probably wouldn’t have minded joining the Underground. With two kids, though, one inherits each. If things had gone differently, the two would be pretending they hadn’t decided on an inheritance yet.”

“That’s...complicated.”

Suki laughed. “Now imagine the only heir to the Court’s throne dies. A changeling can’t step in there.”

Toph nodded, adding, “you know, I wonder if my parents have replaced me, yet.”

Suki wrapped her arm easily around the shorter girl. “I doubt it. Your parents like image right? They’re probably telling anyone and everyone about how their daughter is a highly sought after companion to the Goblin Queen. You’ll go back to fifty marriage proposals.”

As the two girls continued talking, Zuko turned to Aang. “So where’d you run off to?”

“Thought I saw a butterfly.”

“Makes sense.”

Aang produced a pomegranate. “I did find this. Want to share?”

Zuko raised an eyebrow. “Won’t I be trapped here forever if I eat fairy fruit?”

“Um, no? The whole point of this is to get you out? Why would the Labyrinth try to keep you?”

“You’re right. Besides, the pomegranate is a Greek myth. Here.” He took the fruit from Aang, drawing a knife to remove the top and score it into four pieces like he’d seen his father do. He offered Aang a fourth of the fruit, then gestured to the girls. “Share with them.”

“Great idea!” Aang shoved a handful of seeds into his mouth, then caught up with Toph and Suki.

Zuko, putting away his knife, didn’t see Aang spit out the seeds. He looked up as Aang offered pieces to the two girls, and popped a few seeds between his teeth. The tangy flavor exploded, and Zuko couldn’t help a smile. He’d never really liked the taste of fruit in candies and drinks before, but if this is what they were like in the original form, he’d eat some when he got home.

As he ate a few more, he stumbled, dropping the fruit and catching himself on a tree. The ground sounded very good, and he slowly sank to his knees.

Ahead, Aang fell silent and looked away.

“Twinkletoes, what did you do?”

Zuko’s face hit the dirt, and the dark took over.


	27. January 25th - Youth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just assume missing days are the Labyrinth AU whose notes had water spilled on them

Zuko can’t quite bring himself to dislike the daughter of the Southern Water Tribe’s chief.

He’s twelve, and as big cousin Lu Ten reminds him, that comes with important responsibilities. After all, Zuko is third in line to the throne after Lu Ten and then his dad, Ozai.

Most of the responsibilities seem boring, though. He’d much rather they be more exciting, like battles - usually when he expresses that Lu Ten gives him a small lecture on “the broken window fallacy” and “separation is an illusion,” and Zuko really thinks his cousin is actually as old as Fire Lord Iroh, he just hides it better and makes worse tea.

The Water Tribe Princess Katara ~~(only she’s not _really_ a princess because they _elect_ their leaders for life, though some families like theirs crop up frequently because they make good leaders)~~ is ten, and doesn’t seem to have anything to worry about.

She is Azula’s number one ally when they visit, superseding even Ty Lee, because Katara can waterbend, and the possibilities for pranking Zuko are endless.

It’s not until play goes wrong, and Katara has water soaked hands pressing away the bleeding, that Zuko sees the determined glint in her eye, a razor focus to care. Then she’s yelling at Azula for drawing blood, and Zuko resolves that Lu Ten absolutely needs to stay allies with the Water Tribe if she gets her hands on the chiefdom.

She’s terrifying, when riled, and Zuko swears in that moment never to mess with her.

Of course, at sixteen, she fourteen, it’s all too amusing to play with the heat and frizz her hair into impossible clouds - even if he does get buried in ice up to his neck. She’s no longer his sister’s friend, but his friend. They always buy or make something for the other to make up for pranks, which he’s thankful for when he wakes up the last morning of this yearly visit to find his underwear drawer frozen solid, and all the clothes inside encased in ice.

It’s the thought that counts.

She shows up the next year, fifteen, and Zuko lasts maybe thirty minutes into the traditional beach trip before he begs off, claiming to feel sick. Katara, of course, instantly starts to make for him, to fuss, to care, and he can’t tell her that her increased presence is making everything worse so he just makes a highly embarrassing noise and runs away.

He - breathless, red-faced - runs into Iroh, who smiles. “My. It must be quite hot on the beach.”

Zuko makes a strangled noise and excuses himself to what he wishes would be a quick death in a cold bath.

He doesn’t frizz her hair that summer, and she seems almost hurt by that.

The next time he sees her, things are a lot easier. Official mourning clothes are not attractive on anyone, and his mind is rather preoccupied with how unfair it is that his cousin was killed by pirates.

That is when he realizes she’s his best friend.

She listens, she cares. She’s the only one he wants to bounce ideas off of, the only person, now, that he wants to confide in, to ask advice of.

He’s not sure when it turned from friendship with a side of unwanted attraction to a love he’d kill and die for, but it did. And he held it inside like a festering wound, the idiot, until he almost burst and almost lost her.

Katara, in her near-infinite wisdom with her own hidden whirling mass of affection, kisses him back.


	28. January 26th - Intertwined (Labyrinth AU Part 5)

Katara blinked, momentarily confused.

The room focused around her, and she ran through her mental checklist. There was no danger, no malicious intent or magic hanging about. In fact, she seemed to be at a party, what for she couldn’t say. The hall was decked in reds and golds, so someone important was being honored. The other guests were happily chatting and partaking of refreshments, so they felt no threat either and actually did what to celebrate what was going on.

The realization dawned on her just as the cry went out announcing the guest of honor.

“Hail Lord Zuko!”

Shit.

***

“What do we do?”

“Right now, I don’t want to hear from you.”

“I was doing what our queen asked-”

“Just, stop, okay? I get it, but we’re still mad right now. We’ll forgive you when he stops sleep walking.”

“That’s no supposed to happen, you know. Not to humans.”

“What are you doing here? Warn a girlfriend before you show up next to her and the frankly terrifying runner of the Labyrinth.”

“Lovely to see you, too. Come on, just follow him, keep him out of harm. If my suspicions are right, things are gonna get complicated. Now, take this kiss because I got to get back to checking defenses, since I can’t find Katara.”

“I couldn’t see that; was it disgustingly sweet?”

“I thought you didn’t want to hear from me- OW!”

“Shit, where’d Zuko go?”

***

Katara internally seethed around the champagne in her hand. She had complete faith in Sokka, but if she wasn’t there to help her people she’d feel guilty for a long time. Yet if she broke out of the dream, she’d free Zuko, too.

Well, no point in wasting time that could be used as part vacation, part character study. There might be a way to use this, later. She couldn’t quite tell what it was that he desired most. Surrounded by nobles lauding him, he looked both happy and uncomfortable having dreamed himself a man respected and something of a leader.

Lord Iroh of the Winter Court breezed past her - well, an empty dream construct. He looked a younger man with such a smile, wide and proud as he took in Zuko-

-who smiled under his praise. Interesting.

She was turning Sokka’s theories over in her head - Zuko would’ve conjured an accurate shade of Iroh were he the fae her brother thinks is involved - when the young man appeared before her.

Her breath got lost somewhere between her lips and her lungs.

Without that vibrating rage, the caged determination, his golden eyes shone. There was a joy radiating out of him, and it lightened his whole countenance. Katara realized in that moment she would very much like to run her fingers over the angles and edges of his face, tracing from his cheekbones to his chin, down his neck. She missed his informal t-shirt, for this fancy collar hid what she knows is a very nicely formed collarbone.

Zuko offered her his hand, still meeting her eyes after her quick perusal.

He did not looking at her with thinly veiled desperation, like a third son with nothing to inherit. He had no stiff tolerance, like an heir with everything to lose. He wanted to dance with her, with Katara and the Goblin Queen. 

His eyes didn’t leave her face until her hand was in his.

“I’m glad you could make it,” he began, pulling her into a lose hold on the dance floor. He led confidently, as if this was all he had been raised for. “This fete would have been much duller without a star such as you to light the room.”

“Oh my,” she replied, a playful smile breaking across her face. “Such flattery, and from the guest of honor, too. I ought to be the one waxing poetic about the brilliance of your smile, how you illuminate every conversation in this room.”

He chuckled, and in their steps to avoid a collision with another couple he pulled her slightly closer. “That would be quite the compliment, given that we haven’t yet spoken tonight. Or were you merely relying on memories of past conversations? I do like to hope our many duels have left the spectators improved.”

“You are ever the flirt,” she retorted, slipping more into his space, lost already in the game.

“Says the woman who’s not so much resting her hand on my shoulder as caressing my bicep.”

She flushed, even as she shrugged nonchalantly. “I was always taught to appreciate the finer things in life when presented to me.” She shot him a glance, faux demure, from beneath fluttering eyelashes. “Don’t tell me I must resist the temptation now.”

He laughed, bright and carefree. “You know, we really should dance more often.”

Almost pressed against him as they moved about the floor, something in Katara’s gut kicked. She didn’t know if this dream gave him knowledge of exactly what he just suggested, but she found herself formulating a positive reply when someone cut in.

He was slightly taller than Zuko, and his hand on the young lord’s shoulder pulled the couple to an easy stop, their frame relaxed as Zuko turned to look at the stranger. He was lithe, with the same golden eyes and angular face. He practically glowed with joy as he took in the guest of honor.

“Son, I am so proud of you.”

There was one half of a second or less - the smallest moment to see it and still believe it was real - when Katara saw the beginnings of the most wonderful smile. Her breath caught before what would have been a smile to break through clouds, and she knew it could change her life.

But it vanished in that heartbeat, covered with dark look as Zuko broke from the dance hold. He stepped away from both Katara and the older man, his face unreadable as the band began to play out of tune.

“It’s a dream.”

His voice was low, strained but sure, and the tempo only increased as he spoke and the room fell apart around them. “You’re not real.” He kept his gaze locked on the man, aside from a few pained glances at Katara to repeat, “you’re not real.”

Zuko turned and fled, pushing his way through the crowd of party-goers who melted when he passed them by.

His father stared after him, stoic, foreboding, even as everything else faded into white until Zuko’s fist connected with barrier, sending the dream shattering into shards.

Katara blinked, refocusing on her library.

She cried.

***

Zuko blinked, stumbling but managing to brace himself on a brick wall. He reeled with the conflicting sensation of the hard earth and the fairy-like memories of floating through a dance.

“Zuko, are you okay?”

His three allies stood there, loosely arranged and watching him with concern. The two girls relaxed, but Aang still looked uncomfortable. He’d deal with that later. Zuko took a fortifying breath - and as the hum of magic strengthened, the fae exchanged quick glances. “Alright. Where am I?”

“Just outside the Goblin City,” Toph began. “If we hurry, we can break in and get you on the way to the castle before too much resistance is mustered.”

“Then let’s go.”

Aang reached out and tapped Zuko on the shoulder, who flinched. “What did you see, in the dream that is?” He retracted his hand as Zuko laughed, a little bitter, pushing away the last memories of being wanted, loved, respected.

“Stones turned to bread.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last part of this AU for Zutara Month. It will be re-published as its own work when I have Part 6.


	29. January 27th - Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Implied forthcoming sexytimes

She dresses in all red the first time to surprise him, and it goes about as well as expected.

Katara can’t stop grinning at herself in the mirror. It looks even better on her than the rack, simple and deadly. Zuko had always mentioned how he’d love to see her in red sometime, and she always meant to buy a red dress. She found other red items, but not quite what she was looking for.

Now, she had it. Curve hugging without revealing every potential wrinkle of skin, the hem rested at her ankles and a covert slit raced up to her left thigh. It had the high collar she favored, but a well-placed keyhole back.

It was well worth the price.

When she stood at the bathroom mirror, applying her makeup before their dinner date, he walked in, froze briefly, and then gently reached forward and took the blush from her hands.

“Love, I appreciate the work you’re going to in order to make yourself look extra special for our anniversary dinner.”

“But..?”

He kisses her, long and heavy, though after his fingers find the warm expanse of back the dress allows, the kisses press faster and hotter before he manages to tear himself away.

“I need to push our reservation back an hour.”

“Or I could just torture you through dinner?”

The kiss he presses to her throat is searing, and he starts to pull away, tugging at her collar with his teeth, but she holds him in place. “Tell them we’ll be late.”


	30. January 28th - Pillow Talk

“Hey Zuko,” Katara whispered, rolling over.

He made a vague sound of acknowledgement.

“Zuko,” she whispered again, scooting a little closer. Her fingers ran up his spine to rest on his shoulder. “Are you awake?”

“Mrrrumpphf.”

She tugged on his shoulder. “Zuko?”

Slowly, like an ancient god woken, her husband rolled to face her. Blearily, his eyes blinked open and came to rest on her face. His reply escaped him in one tired breath. “What?”

“I need to show you this cat video.”


	31. BONUS: January 29th - Nostalgia

A forest of official paperwork was spread out over their bed and the floor. They had holed themselves up in a spare bedroom because their offices don’t allow for stretching out, and if they did this in their official quarters the servants in charge of keeping things clean and organized might cry.

“Do you ever miss them, the old days?”

Zuko looked at Katara from his perch at the end of the bed. She lay on a pile of cushions, trade agreements as something of a blanket while she marked one up with a red pen.

“Do you mean when I was chasing the Avatar? Because not really, though if you do, I can get some armor and chase you around for a bit. Might end a bit differently than you remember, though.”

She smiled at him, pen stilling. “Well, that is always on the table, you know. But I meant missing times when things were simple. This was right, that was wrong, our breakfasts wouldn’t offend anyone and we didn’t have to worry about what the servants think of our work habits.”

Zuko hid a smile in his notes on proposed legislation. “They do wonder how we get anything done since we spend hours locked up in bedrooms together.”

Her eyes met his with alarm. “Do they think paperwork is our kink?”

The Fire Lord her husband laughed so hard he fell off the bed.

When he could breathe normally again, he moved to recline next to her, pressing a kiss to her cheek in the process. “In answer to your original question, no, I don’t miss simpler times. Yes, they were easy, but we can do a lot more good now that we understand political complexities better. I can also tell the cook to make sea prunes again, because that Earth Kingdom ambassador doesn’t really matter in the long run.”

“Good, because that guy can take a long walk of a short ice floe.”

He let her work for a minute before adding, “and in answer to your second question, yes.”


End file.
